Yuki Hatake- Kakashi's little sister
by RainbowBacon1300
Summary: Kakashi is from an unknown village, that was supposedly destroyed. He has a younger sister that is no other, she is banned from becoming a ninja and not aloud to leave the Leaf Village and she has no idea why. She is not the normal girl she is a jinchūriki. Of course with all of these rules she never obeys them. Her whole life the akatsuki have followed, here is her life.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that I'm starting that's after my Transformers one my main focus is my first story until I finish that one. So don't be mad if I don't update so quickly like I said my main focus is my first story until I finish it. Anyway! Story Time!**

* * *

_The dark. That was it. There was nothing else. That's what I could see. Nothing else. I heard faint whispers, I couldn't make out anything they were saying._

_"Hello?" I called my voice small and faint as well. Nothing._

_"Hello? Is anyone there?" I called again. Small little whispers were heard._

_"Stop whispering!" I yelled irritation getting to me. All I heard was the whispers, they sounded like they were taunting me, just like...everyone. I watched as the darkness changed form into people, the sky, the sun, the Leaf Village. I was standing there all alone, all by myself everyone had there backs turned to me some whispering hateful and mean things about me others just staring at me. Their eyes, they all had the same eyes! I felt my throat start to clump as if I was going to cry, but I never cried! I only stared back my eyes filled with hate, I hated them all! Was it because I wasn't born from the same village? Or because I had the Ten-Tails inside of me? Was it both? I never knew the right answer, it always bugged me! Why did they hate me? I was only three when I stumbled to the Leaf Village, covered in dirt and muck, I had tears striked down my small face. That was the day I met Iruka sensei, the day I saw my brother again, the day everyone knew of my existence, the day everyone feared and hated me. _

_"Brother!" I cried, I looked at my hands they were so...small. I was 5?_

_"Is, is this a dream?" I asked myself I felt a warm hot tear run down my face. I stopped and frowned more tears running down my face, I covered my face. I couldn't let them see my tears! They would fear me even more! They would hate me even more! I curled up into a tiny ball, putting my head into my arms as I cried softly to myself._

_"You were never there! Why brother? Why Kakashi?" I cried._

"Ack!" I grunted as I awoke, sweat covered my body.

"Only a dream!" I sighed loudly, my bright blue eyes slowly drifted to the right side.

"AHHH!" I screamed jumping up from my bed, but relaxed after seeing who it was.

"Good morning!" Said my brother he was smiling underneath his mask.

"GRR! You scared me half to death!" I yelled grabbing my pillow and hitting him with it.

"Ok, ok! Sheesh sorry!" Kakashi said as he patted my head.

"Wait aren't you getting your squad today?" I asked seeing why he wasn't at the academy already.

"Well I was going to but I thought why not wake my dear little sister up before I leave" My brother said as he laughed, I looked at my clock 11 o'clock.

"Well you should have woken me 3 hours ago when the team assigning began" I said with a small grin.

"Its that late?" Kakashi said looking at my clock quickly.

"Your hopeless!" I laughed.

"Well I better get going" Kakashi said as he quickly messed up my hair. When ever I slept I always put my hair in two braids, Kakashi quickly disappeared out of my room leaving me alone.

"Doesn't he ever knock?" I said to myself as I got up and started to get ready. I first toke my long white hair out of its braids and then started to get ready. I got on my normal cloths, they were yellow and black. My top was a short shirt that only went to my stomach, it had no sleeves and was yellow with a black outline, I had wrapping that went under my shirt to my skirt. My skirt went to my knees (it looks exactly like Ino's skirt) my skirt was yellow with a black loose fabric belt, the wrapping went to my upper knees than stopped. I then put my black shoes on (the shoes basically ever ninja wears). I walked into the bathroom to wash my face real quick.

"Hmmm" I hummed looking at my face seeing my huge round bright blue eyes, my rainbow gem that was on my forehead, I opened my mouth and saw my pair of fangs. I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face, I wasn't hungry so I didn't eat.

"What to do, what to do?" I asked myself as I walked up and down the streets of the Leaf Village, ignoring all the mean glares people were sending me as I walked by.

"Oh! I know! I will work on my ninjutsu!" I said to myself as I quickly ran to the main entrance of the Leaf, I was never aloud outside the walls so I usually snuck out. I stopped by a building near the entrance I quickly did a few hand signs.

"Lightning Flash Jutsu!" I said as I finished my last hand sign I quickly ran past the entrance the ninjas watching it not noticing me. Lightning Flash is a jutsu that I invented, it allows you to run as fast as lightning itself. Speed was my specialty, strength not so much. With the Ten-Tails inside of me I had almost unlimited Chakra. The Ten-Tailed Beast, Tsubasa the Rainbow Bellied Dragon, the rainbow on Tsubasa represented all the types of Chakra she possessed. Tsubasa is even more powerful than the Nine-Tailed Fox. The rainbow gem on my forehead is the sealing of the Ten-Tails, but Kakashi said I was born with it.

"Ok here should be good enough" I said with a faint smile. I quickly got started on my ninjutsu I never needed to learn Chakra control because that came naturally to me it was hard for me to keep my Chakra from over loading to say, so I usually practiced my ninjutsu everyday or so. I had ancient, hidden jutsu's and Chakra no one else had anymore, with all the Chakra I possessed I had invented tons of my own jutsu's one was quite recently. I started of with a few hand signs, I decided to work on my newest jutsu.

"Twin Jutsu!" I said finishing my last hand sign. My body began to separate, I had to concentrate to be able to preform such a complex jutsu. In the Twin Jutsu you had to copy your own internal organs, blood and even split your own Chakra in half evenly or somehow hide most of your Chakra. The Twin Jutsu technically copies yourself but with blood and pumping organs of course its just a clone so its not living.

"Ok finished!" I said with a smirk as I looked at my twin same face, same body, but different cloths, perfect! I always used the different cloths to trick my enemy, I would use a Transformation Jutsu and would transform myself into looking like my twin while I transform my twin into looking like me, so basically we looked like we were wearing each others cloths. But the thing is the twin has the exact same abilities and powers as the user making it impossible to tell the difference besides the cloths.

"How do you feel me?" I asked my twin.

"Great!" My twin said giving me a grin and a thumbs up.

"Awesome!" I grinned. This is my new jutsu so I needed to work out the cranks and glitches that might ever happen and figure out if everything went accordantly planned. I grabbed my own special Kunai that I created with my top secret jutsu and Chakra and threw it at my twin. The Kunai didn't stop and fall from my water barrier apparently my twin didn't have it, that's another glitch to figure out. The Kunai hit my twin right in the stomach blood started to leak out of the twins wound.

"Aww man! You don't have the most basic thing about me!" I complained as I crossed my arms.

"What do you mean?" My twin asked confused.

"Ok pass me my Kunai" I said my twin toke the Kunai out of its stomach making it bleed more and passed it to me.

"Watch!" I said I held my Kunai a little ways away from my stomach, I then rammed it into me but nothing happened no pain. My water shield came out and protected me (The water shield is just like Gaara's but hers is water not sand).

"See" I said, my twin seeing the water protecting me.

"Ooohhh! Can you control it?" My twin asked still bleeding.

"Nope it protects me even when I don't want it to" I said with a grin.

"No fair it didn't work on me!" My twin complained. I simply rolled my eyes and continued to work with my twin but I made sure to stop my twins bleeding, it was bothering me.

**7 Hours Later-**

It was around six when I decided to back to the Village. I was walking up and down the streets of the Leaf trying to find a place to eat since I didn't have any lunch or breakfast. My eyes caught sight of a Ramen shop, I wasn't ever a fan on ramen but you never know, it has been awhile. I walked in and sat down there was a blond kid that only looked like he was 12 only a year older than me. He was on his 4rth bowl.

"You like ramen huh?" I said as I giggled a little. He stopped and looked at me, he smiled.

"Of course! This is the best ramen ever!" The blond kid said with a grin.

"Oh really? I wasn't ever really a fan of ramen" I said with a smirk.

"What!? You don't like ramen!" The kid screamed making me laugh. Its been like for ever since someone other than my brother, Iruka sensei and the 3rd hokage have talked to me.

"Well its been forever since I've had it" I said before ordering.

"Well this will make you love it!" The kid smiled.

"Hey what's your name?" I asked.

"The names Naruto Uzumaki!" The kid named Naruto said with a huge grin.

"Its nice to meet you!" I said with a smile.

"Well?" Naruto asked.

"What?" I asked confused, he rolled his eyes in responds.

"What's your name!?" He laughed seeing my confusion.

"Oh! My names Yuki!" I said with a smile as I then got my ramen and started to chow down.

"Cool!" Naruto grinned. I couldn't help but notice the Leafs headband wrapped around his head, he was a ninja.

"Your a ninja?" I asked even though I knew the answer to that.

"Yup I sure am! Are you?" He asked excitedly, to be honest I didn't want to talk about it.

"Umm no. But I do train on my own" I said sadly.

"Oh" He said with a little confusion in his tone.

"Oh! Well maybe you can train with me and my team tomorrow!" Naruto smiled, I think my heart skipped a beat.

"Really?" I asked with a huge smile.

"Why not?" He said for a 'yes'.

"Oh my gosh! Thanks so much Naruto!" I cheered, I think I almost exploded with happiness. I couldn't help but think he was the best in the world and that I made a friend.

"No problem! Anyway eat!" He smirked as we both started to chow down on are ramen. I did have to admit the ramen was pretty good.

* * *

**Well what do you think so far? And yea I know I didn't say her name and age until around the end and that Naruto is part of Kakashi's team so this will be interesting, and Yuki is my own character so no taking with out my permission. If you have any questions don't be afraid to comment them in the comments. AnyWAy! StAyTuNe! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update. I was on vacation for 2 weeks then I had a week of Volleyball camp then I went to a family reunion for a week then I had to update my other story then school started so sorry! AnyyyyyWaaaayyy! SSSSTTTTORYTTTTTIIIIIIME!**

* * *

I looked at my clock 5:30 a.m. it read, I sighed and got up from my bed. I didn't get a wink of sleep, but I guess that's normal for me, I was real excited Naruto said he would let me train with him and his team today! I quickly started getting ready doing my daily routine; getting dressed, brushing my hair and teeth, etc. I slowly creped down the hall and stairs, cracking my brothers door to see if he was still asleep, which he was. I went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple and left, I ate the apple as I ran down the sleeping streets of the Leaf. I saw Naruto and two other people waiting at where Naruto told me to meet him.

"Hey Naruto!" I called with a huge smile as I ran up to the trio.

"Oh! Hey!" Naruto said as he turned a huge grin on his face.

"So this is your team?" I asked looking at the other two kids that were there. One had pick hair and was looking at the other kid with black hair as if he was a adorable baby.

"Yup!" Naruto grinned.

"This is Sakura" Naruto continued pointing at the pink haired girl who only ignored him.

"And this is Sasuke" Naruto said darkly, I guess he didn't like him much.

"Cool! Its nice to meet both of you! I'm Yuki!" I smiled. Sakura turned and faced me as Sasuke only glared at me.

"Ummm hey? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked confusing in her tone.

"Well Naruto invited me to train with you guys! Don't worry I wont get in the way or anything!" I said with a smile.

"You say your not going to be in the way, what a lie" Sasuke said, angering me.

"I totally agree with Sasuke!" Sakura said but said Sasuke all dreamy like.

"Are you going to agree with everything that emo says!" I said, I wasn't in the mood today to deal with haters.

"Don't talk to Sasuke like that!" Sakura yelled.

"I can say what ever I want!" I yelled back.

"No you can't! Extremely not to Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

"Well who's gonna stop me!" I yelled back as she turned red like a tomato I must add.

"I will!" Sakura yelled.

"What are you going to do? Talk to me until I die of boredom?" I yelled as I added a little growl.

"You!" She screamed as she turned and started to throw a fit. I decided to ignore Sakura and Sasuke, me and Naruto talked and stuff but I was starting to doubt that there sensei wasn't going to show up.

"This is taking forever!" I complained.

"Yea it is!" Naruto agreed.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late I saw a black cat so I had to take the long way" A voice called, it sounded familiar to familiar. I turned to see my own brother!

"Liar!" Both Sakura and Naruto yelled. I decided to turn and slowly walk away pretending I was never there.

"Hey where are you going?" Naruto called as I felt him put his hand on my shoulder. _Great_ I thought, I slowly turned.

"Yuki?" My brother asked.

"I have no idea who your talking about" I said making my voice high.

"You have to be kidding" My brother said looking at me with his disappointed eye.

"Ugh! Your they're sensei?" I asked looking at him.

"Yes and why are you here?" Kakashi asked.

"Wait! You two know each other?" Naruto asked confused.

"I wish I didn't" I sighed.

"Oh! Hey Kakashi sensei" Naruto called.

"Sensei!" I yelled looking all surprised, Kakashi ignored me and looked at Naruto.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked.

"Would it be ok if Yuki trains with us?" Naruto asked. Kakashi looked at me than back at Naruto, I was waiting for the 'no' and for him to say 'go away'.

"Hmmm I see why not" Kakashi said as he looked at him, I gave him a huge happy grin. But I couldn't help but be a little surprised, he never has let me practice with him well its been like 3 to 5 years since he has let me.

"Well lets get going" Kakashi said.

***LINEBREAK***

Me, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all were lined up in front of Kakashi.

"Okay, your assignment is very simple. All you have to do is take these bells from me." Kakashi explained as he held out two silver bells.

"Since I wasn't expecting Yuki to join us. I would have brought another bell but since I didn't. Yuki!" Kakashi said.

"What?" I asked looking blankly at him.

"You can help them get the bells and you have to play fair" Kakashi explained to me as he did his smiley eye.

"What do you mean play fair?" I asked confused.

"Just don't get head of yourself and to excited, just don't get carried away" Kakashi said.

"Kay" I chirped.

"Wait a minute, there's three of us not including Yuki. How come there are only two bells? Sakura asked.

"Well that way at least one of you will end up tied to a post, ultimately disqualifying you for failing to complete the mission. That one goes back to the academy. Then again, all three of you can flunk out too" Kakashi explained.

"You can use any weapons, including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells" Kakashi continued to explain, I looked at the other three all with surprised faces.

"Those weapons are too dangerous sensei!" Sakura yelled, making me roll my eyes.

"Yeah, especially since you couldn't dodge that eraser!" Naruto laughed, a small giggle escaped my lips making Kakashi eye me.

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them, lowest scores, losers" Kakashi said simply.

"Ha!" I laughed looking at Naruto, he turned to me and blushed and growled at Kakashi.

"When I say start you can begin" Kakashi said, without wasting any time, Naruto quickly runs forward and tries attacking my brother. However my brother easily got behind him and caught the weapon, holding it to the back of Naruto's head. I would have helped him but this was to funny to pass up.

"Don't be in such a hurry. I didn't say _start _yet" Kakashi told him._  
_

"But you came will the full extinct of destroying me so, how can I say this? I'm actually starting to like you guys. Now, get ready. And, start!" Kakashi yelled. I watched both Sakura and Sasuke jump towards him but my brother being his annoying self disappeared in a puff of smoke instantly, I just stood there with my arms crossed a smirk on my face seeing a mad Naruto and Sakura.

"Where'd he go!" Naruto yelled with frustration.

"He's in that tree on a low branch, watching us" I stated as I pointed to the left of us and about 3 trees away from us.

"Nice Yuki, I didn't think you would spot me that easily" Kakashi said, jumping down from the tree and walking a little towards us. He was reading that perverted book he liked so much. Sasuke and Sakura jumped a little back as Naruto was the only one who decided to fight Kakashi head on. I wasn't sure what to do I had so many options, if I used my Lightning Flash Jutsu I could quickly get the bells while I could use my Twin Jutsu to distract him then get the bells, hmm so much to choose from. Just as I looked up to see my brother and Naruto fighting I saw Naruto throw a punch put Kakashi dodged with ease and disappeared and re-appeared behind of Naruto. My eyes widened when I saw what Kakashi was about to do, I dug my feet into the ground then jumped forward and ran with incredible speed towards the two it looked like slow motion to me as I jumped in front of Naruto, I grabbed a hold of Kakashi's arm and threw it to the side as I use my other hand to hit Kakashi flat in the chest making him fly back a bit just enough space for us to move.

"Whoa! Thanks Yuki!" Naruto gasped.

"No prob" I smirked not taking my eyes off of Kakashi. I could tell Naruto was surprised of how fast I was.

"Interesting, I see you have gotten faster" Kakashi stated.

"That's not even my fastest" I smirked, watching every single movement my brother made.

"Well I would love to test your skill Yuki but your not my target" Kakashi stated with a smiley eye as for that he teleported away.

"That was so cool Yuki!" Naruto said as he jumped up and down.

"Nah it was nothing" I smiled I felt my cheeks started to heat up.

"Where did you learn that?!" Naruto asked with excitement.

"I taught myself" I said with a large grin. All-of-a-sudden we heard a distant scream and this scream was all to familiar.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled, turning around, running towards the sound leaving me all by myself. I sighed deeply to myself letting my shoulders slouch.

"I think Naruto likes Sakura" I giggled to myself, it didn't bug me but I knew that would be a problem and I also knew that Sakura hated Naruto and loved Sasuke. This reminded me of Rin, Obito and my own brother Kakashi they all had the same relationship when they were genin.

"Well I my as well get those bells for them and that perverted book Kakashi likes so much" I said to myself, I started to run into the trees grabbing a hold of a branch, swinging myself up onto a upper tree branch. I looked around for Kakashi, it toke awhile to find him, he was reading that perverted trash, and he was fighting that emo kid Sasuke. I waited for the perfect moment to move once Kakashi put his book away for a brief moment to stick Sasuke into the ground I made my move. I did my famous hand-signs for Lightning Flash Jutsu.

"Lightning Flash Jutsu" I whispered, finishing my hand-signs. I had to be quick if I wanted to get the two bells and book, I ran past Kakashi grabbing the bells and his book at lightning speed a small gust of dust followed. I stopped once I had distant between me and Kakashi.

"What's so special about this book anyway?" I asked myself flipping it open and reading not even a page before I started to gag.

"Ewwwww!" I screamed.

"I should burn this crap!" I yelled again. I instantly closed the book and looked at it with disgust, I growled at it, never had I see something so gross before. I jumped down from the tree I was in and looked at the sky it was noon I made my way to the clearing with the posts where I say Naruto who was tied up to one of them and Sasuke and Sakura sitting on the ground next to him with food. My brother was in front of them but soon teleported away, I watched to see what was going to happen next, there was Sasuke who was holding his food up to Naruto then Sakura did the same. When they started to feed Naruto, my brother suddenly appeared and looked furious he was about to attack the trio, I looked very surprised I was about to jump out to help them when my brother stopped. I creased how tense I was, I started to walk out of the trees and bushes and towards the four ninjas.

"You... pass" Kakashi said with a smiley eye, I stopped in my tracks when I heard him, my eyes wide.

"Yuki?" Naruto said suddenly, making everyone turn towards me.

"You Yuki disappointed me, I expected you to attack me at least once and not hide" Kakashi sighed as he looked at me.

"I'm disappointed in you too" I said making him look at me with confusion.

"I mean what is wrong with you! This book is so gross and perverted!" I yelled at him holding both the bells and his book towards the surprised ninja.

"Wha? When? HOW!?" Kakashi yelled looking at me.

"I should burn this crap!" I yelled, making Kakashi start to throw threats.

"GIVE THAT BACK! IF YOU EVEN RIP A PAGE I WILL GLUE YOU TO A CHAIR AND SEND YOU TO THE HIDDEN RAIN!" Kakashi yelled as he ran towards me, making my eyes widen.

"Ok, ok! Just take it I don't even want it anyway!" I said quickly as I threw the book at him, he quickly but gently I must add grabbed it and hugged it.

"You got the bells?" Sakura gasped seeing the bells in my other hand.

"Yup it was easy! Real easy!" I said holding the bells out towards her.

"How? Did Kakashi sensei give them to you?" Sasuke asked looking at me darkly.

"Nope, I got them myself. Your just jealous that I got them and you didn't" I said with a smirk which Naruto agreed with me.

"Kakashi sensei must have given them to you! There is no way a weakling like you got them! I mean you never ever went to school! And Sasuke would have gotten them if he had a little more time and if he did use his real skill!" Sakura explained as she looked dreamily at Sasuke which made me growl in disgust.

"ME A WEAKLING? HAVE YOU LOOKED IN THE MIRROR LATELY!?" I yelled, yea I never really get mad like this but this girl is ridiculous!

"I'M NOT A WEAKLING YOU LITTLE BRAT!" She yelled back at me.

"Well you could have fooled me" I said simply as I crossed my arms.

"WHY YOU!" Sakura yelled.

"Hey girls come on lets just get along ok?" Naruto said as he jumped in once he was free from the ropes.

"Ok if your so good why not we spare then?" Sasuke said looking at me.

"Ok and if I win which I will you have to admit your not so awesome as you say you are and..." I stopped and looked around my eyes stopped on Naruto and a smirk made its way onto my face.

"And! You have to say Naruto is better than you!" I said with a smirk, I saw Sasuke look at Naruto in disgust.

"Fine" Sasuke growled.

"And if I win you have to say I'm better than you and you have to say that I'm the best ninja in the world" Sasuke said as he struggled to think of something.

"Ok fine by me!" I said with a smirk as I held out my hand he looked at it then looked at me.

"Come on shake on it!" I said, he rolled his eyes but grabbed my hand and we shook. I turned around to see that Kakashi had disappeared.

"Meet back here in one hour that's when we will see who is the best" Sasuke explained.

"Okay! But prepare to lose!" I smirked.

"Man Yuki are you sure you wanna fight him?" Naruto asked as we walked down The Hidden Leafs streets.

"I mean he is the top of my class!" Naruto explained.

"Naruto he may be good but I'm better!" I smirked as I turned towards him and gave him a thumbs up.

"Okay! If you say so! But that was so awesome when you saved me and when you got the bells!" Naruto smiled as we continued to walk.

"Hehe! Thanks!" I smiled.

"Hey Yuki? Is Kakashi sensei your brother or something?" Naruto asked looking at me.

"Yea" I said with a nod.

"That explains a lot" Naruto said looking straight ahead, I looked at him a little confused when he said that, I shrugged and continued to walk._  
_

"So how do you plan to destroy Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Well I will go easy on him to see his skill and take him out with one huge blow!" I explained with a smirk.

"Okay! Wait when you got up to met us was your brother still asleep?" Naruto asked, I giggled a little.

"He sure was" I laughed.

"So he did lie! He was sleeping the entire time!" Naruto said as he looked a little mad.

"Well he wasn't sleeping the entire time. But I do know where he was" I said.

"Where did he go?" Naruto asked, I looked down, yes I do know where he goes but the reason he goes is the part that I don't like to talk about. Kakashi always goes to that place everyday, I go everyday as well either in the morning or late at night.

"Its no where" I said trying to get off the topic.

"Ok?" He said confused as he looked forward.

"Well we still have like 30 minutes so what do you wanna do?" Naruto asked looking at me.

"Well we could go get some ramen" I said seeing Naruto light up like a Christmas tree.

"YEA! Come on!" He yelled grabbing my hand and started to drag me towards Ichiraku's Ramen shop.

* * *

**Oh yea finished! Again sorry for it taking so long! Who do you think will win Sasuke or Yuki? I know who wins! You don't! Maybe its Sasuke, maybe its Yuki! You will never know! HEHE! ****And like always have any questions don't be afraid to comment your question in the comments. AnnnnYWaaaaaaaY! STTTTTTTAAAYYYTUNEEEEEE!**


End file.
